vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patry
|-|William's Body= |-|Reincarnated= |-|Dark Elf= |-|Licht's Body= Summary Patry「パトリ Patori」is a reincarnated elf and the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. He inhabited the body of William Vangeance, the Captain of the Golden Dawn squad. The day before his grimoire ceremony, the elves are betrayed and massacred by humans. Licht casts a Reincarnation Magic spell on all of the other elves so they can inhabit a human body similar to them. 500 years later, Patry wakes up and finds he has been reincarnated into William Vangeance's body, a human who looks like Licht. He then planned to revive the other elves and destroy humanity, under the name of Licht. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher. Possibly Low 6-B when Unsealed | At least 7-B, likely far higher. Possibly Low 6-B when Unsealed | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Patry Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Elf, Eye of the Midnight Sun Leader, Light Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Acrobatics, Aura (By releasing his mana, he can create an intense pressure in his surroundings), Blessed, Social Influencing (Can make people his servants by speech alone), Magic, Light Manipulation, Supernatural Luck and Accelerated Development (Four Leaf Grimoire wielders are stated to wield "luck" and learn at faster pace. Patry eventually after having trouble was capable of hitting Julius), Weapon Creation, Skilled Swordsman and Whip user, Soul Manipulation with Reincarnation Magic (connected a soul to a collection of mana and inserts it into a living body), Danmaku, Flight, Teleportation, Memory Manipulation and Possession with the Evil Eye, Statistics Amplification and Healing, Can blind his opponents with light, Self-Destruction, Rage Power, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) | Same as before | Same plus passive Forcefield Creation (His mana is so dense he can prevent spells with a small amount of Mana to hit him, let alone, be casted) | Same as before, Enhanced Rage Power, Unholy Manipulation (After his soul has been corrupted by the Word Devil, Patry is able to use Demon Light Magic which is a faster and corrupted version of Light Magic) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Fought against Yami Sukehiro. Yami stated that he couldn't do anything against Patry's strongest spell, which was about to kill him). Possibly Small Country level when Unsealed (Patry releases all his Mana to create a powerful blast. However, doing so would be self-destruction because his body cannot support the amount of Mana.) | At least City level, likely far higher (Became stronger so his body can resist his unsealing spell). Possibly Small Country level when Unsealed (He has access to his full potential. Was able to slightly damage Julius Novachrono with his attacks) | Small Country level (Is as strong, if not stronger than when he was unsealed as he is fully reincarnated. As one of the 10 Apostles of Sephirah, he should not be far weaker than Licht.) | At least Small Country level (Even stronger than before.) | Small Country level (Is in Licht's body) Speed: FTL (Moved so fast that Asta couldn't react. Julius Novachrono stated that Patry's spells are able to outpace his own Time Magic.) | FTL | FTL | At least ' FTL' (Even faster than before. Yuno, who easily dodged his normal Light Magic, couldn't dodge his Demon Light Magic) | FTL, higher with Demon Light Magic Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Should be comparable to Yami and other Captains) | At least City Class, likely far higher | Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class | Small Country Class Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Took hits from Yami Sukehiro) | At least City level, likely far higher. Possibly Small Country level when Unsealed | Small Country level (Took hits from the Word Magic Devil) | Small Country level | Small Country level (Is in Licht's body) Stamina: Very high. As an elf and an Apostle of Sephirah, Patry possesses a huge amount of mana. He has a seal placed on his mana, and the built-up power is enough to kill all of the humans in the Clover Kingdom. Range: Hundreds of meters with his magic, Hundreds of Kilometers with his Arrows of Judgment Standard Equipment: His Grimoire Intelligence: Above Average, likely Gifted. Patry is a very charismatic, intelligent person and a talented battle tactician figuring out his opponent's moves. Four-Leaf Grimoire wielders are stated to be fast-learners, and Patry is one. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: PSX_20190819_230802.jpg|Unnamed Light Movement Magic Gauche_struck_down.png|Light Sword of Judgement Screenshot_20190819-231334.png|Heaven-Splitting Flash PSX_20190819_231728.jpg|Light Shaft of Divine Punishment PSX_20190819_231852.jpg|Arrow of Judgement Healing_Ray_of_Light.png|Healing Ray of Light Bright_Judgment_Whip.png|Bright Judgment Whip Light Magic: Patry uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate light. He can use it to blind his opponents *'Bright Judgment Whip:' With an open grimoire, the user manifests a long whip of light, which extends from the user's hand and has unpredictable movements when swung. It has enough power and speed to destroy a cave in seconds. **'Light Shaft of Divine Punishment:' The user concentrates light between their hands until it builds into a large sphere. The light is released in a column of light too fast and wide-spread to avoid. **'Light Sword of Judgment:' The user creates multiple shards of light, with four lines going through each shard, that can be thrown at a target. **'Heaven-Splitting Flash:' The user creates multiple orbs of light and fires beams of light from them. **'Arrows of Judgment:' Patry's most powerful spell. The user releases their magic power in a sphere around themselves. As the sphere expands, it flattens out and is shaped into countless blades of light. Once complete, the blades rain down on and automatically target those below. It had enough power to cover the entire Clover Kingdom and kill all its citizens, only stopped by Julius Novachrono. The user can also take hold of a blade and use it for a close-range attack. Reincarnation Magic: Patry uses this form of magic to revive souls of the dead in bodies of the living. Demonic_Vetto.png|Evil Eye Union Magic: Patry combines his Light Magic with Drowa's Mirror Magic. Droit_and_Patolli_destroy_Raging_Bull.png|Storm of Light Imperial Swords of Conviction Dark Elf Form: After falling into despair, Patry transforms into a dark elf. Using this form vastly increases all of his abilities and grants him access to more malicious magic. *'Demon Light Magic:' As a dark elf, Patry uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate black light. It is faster, stronger, and denser than his Light Magic and unlike Light Magic, Demon Light Magic can affect magic and spells from the underworld. Key: William's Body (Against Yami) | William's body (Against Julius) | Reincarnated | Dark Elf Patry | Licht's Artificial Body Gallery PSX_20190819_234944.jpg|Patry as a child Patolli_as_Golden_Dawn.png|Patry in William's suit Revived_Patolli.png|Revived Patry Patolli_grimoire.png|Patry's Four Leaf Grimore Patolli_dark_grimoire.png|Patry's Dark Grimore as an Dark Elf Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Antagonists Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Broom Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Glyph Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Demons Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Cursed Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Shueisha